Open Your Eyes
by Lydibug
Summary: This is a mini series that takes place in the past, at Echo House mental institution and Beacon Hills. The Nogitsune decides to torture both Stiles and Lydia, revealing old memories and, bringing feelings to the surface that was hindered by blind eyes. Will it be too late for love and to save Stiles?
1. Chapter 1: To The Past

The make shift pack of hunters, werewolves and humans assembled at the Stilinski home. The Sheriff's face was long, the bags under his eyes indicating the lack of sleep that had been felt for months since Stiles was no longer truly himself. Scott stood beside Stiles's father with a sad expression in his eyes. The hope to save Stiles growing slim by the days. The Nogitsune was strong and any remanent of Stiles lost in void. Lydia stood amongst them all, the silence was killing her and she couldn't take it much longer, "We can save Stiles...we have to believe that we can...I believe that we can." She spoke with a soft touch. Wanting to believe her own words.

"Lydia, we will try. But.." Allison's words ran off. "But nothing Allison we are not going to kill him or hope that he takes to the bite." Lydia's eye shook a bit with worry. "There has to be an alternative." Her head lowered. Lydia had known Stiles since she was seven years old. Their first meeting was in 3rd grade. They had the same teacher. He was the goofy one that caused the teacher many of headaches. However secretly she thought he was funny despite her cold exterior at such a young age. Their first interaction was doing lunch, Lydia's mother had forgotten to pack her lunch. Lydia's parents were in the process of divorce, the young strawberry blonde was subject to countless nights of loud arguing and slamming of doors. Hard for a girl of her age to fathom and here she was forgetting against the rebel of her falling family unit.

The young girls wide Bambi eyes looked around at the kids eating their packed lunches. Her mouth opening with slight hunger as she hadn't eaten since the day prior. Then with simple touch of a hand from the goofy boy in her class that went by Stiles, handed her half of his peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Her eyes surprised by his gesture. Lydia and Stiles never exchanged a word, not till now, "Thank you." She smiled and took the sandwich. The young boy flashed her a goofy smile. "You're welcome you looked hungry." "My Mom forgets my lunch sometime." "I had to teach myself to make my own PB and J." Stile spoke with proud tone to his achievement. "I can teach you...it's not that hard." The boys voice small and slightly squeaky as he continued to talk. Young Lydia looking at him and then humming with relief of hunger. It was the best peanut butter and jelly sandwich she had tasted. The memory of their first meeting made Lydia uneasy and her frame swayed in the room wanting to pace about. "I need to get some fresh air, hard to hear with all this silence." She mocked and walked past the pack.

Once outside her hands rushed over her long curly red locks. Her breathes growing unsteady as the floods of emotions that she bottle up for months began to surface. Lydia felt for Stiles as a friend or more, it didn't matter to her. She wanted to save him. If only she knew how. Just as the thought escaped her mind she heard the whispering voices. Her hazel hues wide and her ruby red lips parted. "Stiles?" The whisper growing louder and then her phone chimed: Lydia come find me. Find me in the place you thought you lost me. Lydia read the text over and over. Fighting with herself if she should go alone or bring back up. Looking back at the house she knew her choice. She took out her keys and raced down to Echo House.


	2. Chapter 2: The Truth

The smell was a mixture of crimson and a hint of the musky sea air that rolled into the valley of Beacon Hills. Humming, buzzing noises ringing in her ear as though she was right in the middle of an electric storm. Her hazel hues looking round the dark corridors, a shadowy figure of a male down the end of the hallway made her hand cup at her pouty lips. "Lydia Martin..." The voice spoke with familiar confidence. Her heels clinking backwards slowly as the male's face approached the flickering lights that hung from the basement ceiling. Glowing over the face of the boy who used to love her since the third grade. The 147 pounds of pale skin and fragile bone making his way to her. "Stiles...I know you are in there still." She whimpered out through quivering lips.

"Oh Lydia, that is where you are wrong...you can feel it can you?" The Nogitsune's chuckled out. "Come on little Banshee...scream for me." He hissed out with a smirked curl to his lips. The strawberry blonde scampered down the hall. Her palms catching the side of the long hallways with panting breathes. "I love when they run!" The shell of Stiles's face peering to hers with lifeless eyes. "You don't have Stiles to save you this time...from the big bad wolf." He spat out with a chuckle muffled deep in his chest. "This time..." Her hazel hues glancing down the hall and back to the Nogitsune.

"Awe he never told he...well...you thought Jackson was the one that saved you from Peter Hale." He grinned to the petite strawberry blonde. Her lips parted wanting to ask the next pending question that loomed in the memories from that night of the dance. Her steps slowing as her memories flooded over her. Remembering Stiles rushing towards her, only to look back at devil himself, Peter Hale. "Ah! You are remembering...that this pathetic boy decided to stand up to an Alpha to save your life." "I believe his words were...don't kill her please, I am not going to leave her here, just kill me...I don't care anymore." The Nogitsune manipulated his voice to sound more like Stiles as he delivered Stiles's memories of that night on the lacrosse field.

"You're lying...Kitsunes are tricksters." Lydia stuttered out with unsure confidence. Her steps picking up a bit as the space between them closed in. "That we are, but somehow deep down you know that is the truth...too bad he can't save you again." He said with a sarcastic and unsympathetic tone. Darting his frame towards her, causing Lydia to scatter towards the door at the end of the hall. Her breathes growing uneven and with a hint of urgency. The sound of his footsteps growing quick behind her made her heart race with panic. Her breathes unsteady with whimpering screams coming for her ruby red lips. Her hand out stretched for the door only to see dark Stiles had latched onto her wrist.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk...I told you not to run." He mocked her with a smug grin over his lips. "Stiles..." His voice slithered. "Are you here to watch the girl that you love die?" He laughed wickedly and looked into Lydia's eyes. The eyes shaking with tears rolling down her cheeks. Her hues looking to Stiles's eyes and catching the hint of life behind them with a pained furrow of the brow. Stiles was struggle to surface in his possessed body, however the Nogitsune was latched strongly onto his shell. "Stiles fight back!" Lydia pleaded with a strong voice. The Nogitsune growled out and tightened his grip over her wrist that made her cry out in pain.

(To be continued)


	3. Chapter 3:A Little Too Late

Lydia looked into the caramels hues of the boy she knew since third grade. The caramel hues that thickened with black undertones that made her heart tighten in fear. "S-Stiles-" She muttered with uneven breathe. Her arms pinned at her sides as the Nogitsune gripped onto her shoulders with digging imprints of his finger tips pressed into her flesh. "Oh the sweet innocent flower..." The Nogitsune smirked wickedly at her. "One with intelligence like yourself would know that I am not Stiles...but then again..." The Nogitsune smiled and brushed a stand of her curled strawberry blonde locks to the side. His touch was like a cold blade of a knife over her porcelain skin.

"You wouldn't be able to tell, you can hardly tell the affection that Stiles has for you Lydia." The Nogitsune hissed. "Here I thought Scott was the one he loved most...but-" The Nogitsune took a few steps towards her. "It's was you Lydia, you are Stiles heart." He let out a devilish laugh. "Too bad you don't have that same affection for him...or perhaps you do." The Nogitsune brought his hands to her cheeks. The veined black marks appeared onto his hand and moved towards Lydia. Reeling in to suck the pain from her. The fear and worry for Stiles was oozing from her eyes and the sounds of her drumming heartbeats growing louder. Lydia was never one to tell others of the desires of her heart. She was careful to burry them away. Almost too good in doing so that she soon began to lose her own humanity for the one guy who adored all her qualities and saw beneath the surface.

Her eyes clinched shut as she felt the burning pain of his finger tips sucking the pain from her frame. "Please..." She whimpered with tired breathes and her body tensed. Her legs trembling as she felt her soul being sucked out of her. Her heels scratching and gliding over the pavement. "Let her go!" A familiar voice rung out with an exhausted tone. Lydia shot her eyes open and turned her face to see it was Stiles, held up by Scott underneath his arms.

Lydia noticed the pale tint of Stiles's skin and the whispers growing loud as she felt death creeping upon him. The petite redhead knew now that when the whispers grew loud it only meant death was coming. The Nogitsune smiled wide at his shadow self and released his grip on Lydia. His eyes dark and void as he moved quickly past them and the faint shadows of the Oni were behind him. Disappearing in seconds before Scott could descend on the Nogistune. Lydia ran over to the two males with stumbling steps and caught onto the leftside of Stiles. "We need to go, Stiles your dying." She spoke with pained breath. Her hazel hues shaking as she held Stiles up under her shoulder.

Death was beating in her eyes with howling whispers that caused her jaw to clinch. "Lydia, Lydia-" Stiles called out to her. Her eyes closed tight as she fought to subdue the swirling whispers. "You hear them don't...you hear death." Lydia slowly opened her eyes and looked to Stiles. Tears forming in her eyes and her lower lip tucked under her front teeth. Slowly with a nod of confirmation she looked into Stiles's eyes with a sympathetic nod. Words lingering on her tongue and her throat tightened as she fought to speak.


	4. Chapter 4: Time Has Run Out

Lydia looked into his caramel hues with part lips. Subduing the beating howls of death that rung in her head. She gained the power to nod confirmation of his looming death to him. Lydia was still unsure of the events that took place. Being grabbed by whom she thought was Stiles, only to be fooled by the tricks of the Nogitsune. So many question hung on her tongue, one being the event of that night as the school dance when they were freshmen. But now was not the time for a heart to heart with the boy who loved her more then any person in her life had.

Scott suddenly stopped in his tracks as he heard the commotion outside the walls of the basement. "Go, we'll catch up." Lydia spoke and held on tighter to Stiles's frame. Lydia knew she had to stay with Stiles and if anyone could get out to fight the war outside faster, it would be Scott. The Alpha lowered his eyes to meet Lydia's then to Stiles. "Go, we are right behind you." Stiles spoke softly with low breathes and with hesitation he took of a dashing speed down the hall.

Lydia walked with slow steps alongside Stiles. Her eyes glancing over to him as that burning sensation to scream flamed her tongue. Her heart beats growing rapid as they continued and then without warning she felt Stiles frame slip from her grasp. "Stiles!" She shouted and kneeled down beside him. Her hands cupping his face and gazing at him. "Come on, wake up. Please." Her eyes swelled with tears and then her hands slipped from Stiles's face. Her head looking down the hall and releasing a piercing scream. "ALLLLISSSOOONNNN." Lydia cried out and rested her head onto Stiles's chest her throat tight as she released the scream of Allison's name before her friend's death. Tears ran down her cheeks in steady sobs as she held onto the lifeless body of the boy whoms void self caused so much pain, chaos and strife.

Wiping the back of her hand onto her tear stained cheeks. She was greeted by a distraught Isaac over what felt like hours to her. The beta wolf lifted Stiles off the ground along with the pint sized strawberry blonde tucking under Stiles's arm. Isaac's eyes were tear filled and he ignored any glance given to him. Isaac was staring off into the distance trying to turn of his own humanity to help Stiles.

Carrying Stiles along side Isaac, she felt the cold chill of the spring air hit her skin. The air was chilled as it hit her flesh and with a whimpering breath she saw Allison motionless in Scott's arms. Scott hunched over her dead body with loud cries as he held his love in his arms. Lydia stood still her body unable to move as the reality set in. "Allison..." She said in a low whimpering whisper. Her arms wrapping around her midsection as the roar of sirens grew loud and the night ski was illuminated in red and blue lights. Feeling the shifting moves of Stiles's frame she looked down to him. "Stiles-"


	5. Chapter 5: Clarity

Lydia looked over at Stiles with her wide bambi eyes, her frame moving from underneath his arm. Isaac taking on the pale male's entire weight so she could examine Stiles more closely. Her eyes stained with mascara tears. "Lydia-" Stiles fought to get out with pained breathes. The banshee's eyes shaking with fear and pain of their own. She pushed back the rationality that her best friend laid just behind her lifeless. That the boy that quickly overtook her heart was slipping from life with each breath he took, "We need to get you out of here." Lydia managed to get out with heightened concern for Stiles, her eyes making quick glances around their surroundings for the nogitsune and then for Stiles's father.

"Stiles your father can't protect you, not now with Allison-" She paused as the word 'death' almost slipped her tongue without thought. Her hazel eyes looking past her shoulders to Scott still sobbing over Allison's body. Stiles stood up a little taller and looked to Lydia, his lips parted wanting to say something, but only found himself in silence. Isaac tugged onto Stiles's body to lift him off to Sheriff Stilinski's patrol car. Stiles extended his hand for Lydia's, her body shaking with shock as her mind came down from the adrenaline. Lydia gasped softly to his touch and for a moment, she held his hand in hers. "You didn't kill her Stiles." She looked into his eyes with tears streaming from her face. Stiles teared up to the pained expression on her face and her faint understanding.

He didn't have to tell her what was on his mind. Lydia was quick to tune into his thoughts, that frightened him at times, but not this time. "I felt it Lydia, I felt what the nogitsune did." Stiles spoke with shaking breathe. Lydia swallowed hard and sucked in her lower lips in thought. She felt Allison's death through her body. Stiles felt the pain of Allison's death, where Lydia had felt her life slip forever from this world. She squeezed at his hand with a soft sigh, "I felt it too." She replied and tears flowed from her eyes. Stiles wanted to hold Lydia in his arms, but how could she want to be comforted by the face of who killed Allison Argent.

His hand slipped from her grasp, his body removed by Isaac and placed into the back of his father's patrol car. Lydia held at her stomach with gripping pain of feeling alone amongst the chaos that surrounded her. She kept her back turned away from Allison's body, not wanting the last memory of her best friend to be laying lifeless against the pavement. She kept her eyes on the patrol car, Stiles using all of his strength to sit himself up to look back at Lydia. There were words left unsaid between them, words that captivated her thoughts. Thoughts shared with her by the nogitsune that Stiles was the one that saved her life that night on the lacrosse field. That if the fates were different and she was in Allison's place. She knew she would go peacefully in Stiles's arms. Not because he was the one always there to protect her, not because he loved her, not because he was the one person that comforted her, it was because she would die in the arms of someone that showed the purist of love. She in her last moments would divulge her own secret love for him. Something she had suppressed in her mind, because Lydia never thought of being someone that could be loved so immensely at Stiles loved her.

Lydia felt the gravitation to be with Stiles through the night, to monitor him and make sure he lived through tonight. To make sure they took down the nogitsune together and if he lived through it, she made a promise to tell him. To tell him she knew he saved her life and that she was done hiding her feelings for him. "Wait!" She shouted towards the patrol car and ran over to the back door. Sheriff rolling down the window and looking to her. "I am going with you." She nodded with a soft curl of the corner of her lips. Letting herself in and taking her place beside Stiles. Her hand reaching for his and holding it tightly, not wanting to let go of the pale, fragile, 147 pound human.

(To be continued)


	6. Chapter 6: Let Me Save You For Once

Lydia held onto Stiles hand in the back seat of Sheriff's patrol car. The world was silent to them, just the sounds of tires racing over the pavement as they made their way to Stiles's home. Her thumb brushing over the top of his palm, her way of comforting him as they got closer. Lydia was still trying to process the events that unraveled that night. Allison was killed and now Stiles's life hung in the balance. Stiles head continues to rest on her shoulder, his eyes struggling to stay awake. "This is my fault." Stiles continued to mutter under his breath. His father's eyes looking back at them in the rearview mirror.

"Stiles it was The Nogitsune, The Nogitsune killed her. Allison died trying to save us..." Her voice trailed off as tears filled her eyes. "You can't blame yourself, Allison...Allison wouldn't want you to feel this way. I know that." Lydia swallowed her tears back. Stiles with the last bit of strength he could muster, squeezed her hand. "We will avenge Allison's death." Stiles spoke with firmness. The patrol car came to a stop and Lydia sat up. Her arm wrapping around his back as she lifted his frame up. Sheriff picked up his son and bared his weigh on one side. Lydia rushing over to move under the other side of Stiles's frame to carry him to the living room.

Once they had Stiles lowered to the couch, Sheriff Stilinski offered to take Lydia home. Stiles grabbed ahold of Lydia's wrist, "Please stay." Stiles tiredly pleaded. Lydia mustered a small smiled and nodded her head. Retrieving a blanket from behind the couch, she placed it over his frame as he fell asleep. Sheriff looked on with a worried expression, "Get some rest too Stilinski." Lydia softly smiled and went over to the chair beside Stiles. "I will know if anything happens to Stiles and won't leave him." She assured Sheriff and sat back as she was alone with Stiles. Her hazel hues observing how peaceful he looked asleep, her eyes growing heavy as well.

She was awoken by the chime of her cell phone, a text phone Scott that read: We made our statements about Allison. She is gone. Lydia's heart dropped, she couldn't fathom what Scott was going through. Allison was a best friend, a daughter, a warrior and a first love. She replied back: She is gone. Sometimes I think this is one bad nightmare. Stiles is resting. He is taking it hard, he believes he was at fault for what happened. Could use his friend. Lydia looked back at Stiles and laid her head back on the chair. "We will be okay." She whispered and fell back asleep.

Once again she was awoken, this time by Melissa and Scott. They were talking about Stiles and his vital signs. "He is alive, but showing his body is going into a state of shock and his heat beats are slower than normal." Melissa added. Lydia sat up and rubbed her face awake, "Stiles will die if we don't kill the Nogistune, they are connected and one can't survive without the other in human form." Lydia chimed in. "We need to find the Nogistune." Her eyes looking to Scott and back to Stiles, who was wide awake. His complexion worst than last time she saw him. "We need to the Nogitsune fast, Stiles doesn't have much time." Lydia's voice shook, her face grim.

Stiles looked down and asked for the room alone with Lydia. She already knew what Stiles was wanting to saw and before he could she cut him off, "You're not going to die, I won't let you." She affirmed him. "You are to special of a person and I need you to live." She managed a smile through tired eyes. "Lydia, if I don't make it through." Stiles added. "Dont' talk like that, you are going to live. You know why? Stiles you have brought out the good in people, in me. You listen, you care and the world needs a Stiles in it." Lydia grinned and reached for his hand.

"You know you were the first guy to every pay attention to me, not in the way of looks, but intelligence. You saw me for me." Her voice chimed. "You called bullshit, and told me to stop hiding my intelligence." Stiles smiled at her. "That's what you do when you love someone." Lydia nodded and squeezed his hand. "I want you to keep correcting me and challenging me. I won't give up on you." She sat up and leaned over to kiss his cheek. "Let me save your life for once."


	7. Chapter 7: Awoken

Scott's packed arrived at Beacon Hills high school, a place growing all too familiar as being a graveyard more than it was a school, for higher education. Stiles sat in the passengers seat, while Isaac and Lyida sat in the back. Scott at the wheel as he pulled in. Stiles using ever fiber of his being, climbed out of Roscoe and stumbled towards the school. A bar catching his fall, whilst Lydia grabbed for him. For being pint sized, she was able to support his lengthy frame. "Stiles..come on." She muttered under her breathe and walked with towards the school.

Lydia hardly noticing that Kira had made her way to the group, catching a ride with her mother in hopes to use their Kitsune powers to take down the Nogitsune. Lydia continued to stay by Stiles's side, her hand managing to slip under her flannel shirt. Fingers gripping at his tee, "This is just a trick." She whispered to him, the pack transported into a snowy Japanese garden. Lydia's Bambi eyes looked around the facade, waiting for the Nogitsune to make himself known. Her breathes uneven and shaking, if it wasn't for Stiles next her. Her fear would have crumbled her.

Sensing her worry, Stiles reached for her other hand that was placed onto his stomach. His thumb running over it, "I need to end this." His eyes glancing over to her before leaving her side to pick up Kira's Katana that had fallen onto ground. The Nogitsune's grinned as Stiles held the blade up, "Stiles!" Lydia shouted his name. Her eyes shaking with tears, knowing this was what The Nogitsune wanted, for Stiles to die to take over his vessel completely. "Stiles please." She pleaded to him. "...Please..." Her voice in pain as Stiles held the tip of the blade to his heart. His caramel hues starring into his.

Stiles knew Lydia Martin more than he knew himself, he knew every smile, her quirks, and pet peeves. But this was one look he found himself unfamiliar with. Lydia never looked at him that way and wondered if in fact this was the look of pure human love. Did Lydia love him? Stiles knew well enough, that Lydia would never come out and say it. She would allow the feeling to manifest itself. Stiles lowered the blade, his legs buckling beneath him as Lydia caught him once more in her arms.

Her breathes happily panting against his ear, "There's always another way. Get back on your feet." She ordered and lifted him up with all her might. Scott and Kira began fighting off the Oni as they made their way through the facade, Finding themselves back at the school. The Nogistune in Stiles's form in front of them, Lydia kept Stiles close to her frame. Her feet shuffling backwards to allow time for the Kira and Scott to enact the plan. For Scott to bite the Nogitsune and Kira to seal hit fate with a Katana to the back.

Lydia sighed in relief and turned to Stiles with a smile. Stiles was going to live and she couldn't be more happier than to see the man beside her. However her smile quickly turned to a look of worry, "Stiles?" His face unmoving, his eyes rolling back into his head as he fell onto the floor. "Stiles! No, no, no." She mumbled with worried breathes. Turning Stiles onto his back and touching his face. Scott moving down beside him, "Come on buddy." He muttered and reached for Stiles's hand. Hoping to take away any pain that was radiating in Stiles's body. Lydia looking down to see if his ability to heal Stiles was working, her eyes growing large when she noticed no black veins moving through his hands.

"It's not working, I can't heal him." Scott spoke lowly, his voice defeated. This could not be the end, Scott couldn't face another loss and this was Stiles. Lydia bowed her head down and began to cry, she did not want to think about a world without Stiles in it. She couldn't think about that, she lost her best friend and now possibly one of the good men in her life. A man that she started to develop feelings for but never got the chance to tell him. Her hand still placed over his, curling her fingers to hold him. His hand cold to the touch, "I am sorry Stiles, sorry that this happened to you and I couldn't save you. I couldn't save Allison and I couldn't save you." She sniffled. "There were so many things I wanted to say but I didn't." She paused and looked at Stiles laying lifeless before her, "Allison one night talked about boys and how there's this feeling you get, when you see them. That feeling of excitement, cause you just want to be around them. That you can't be with out them..." Lydia looked at him once more, "Stiles, I can't be with out you in my life and I understand what Allison meant now." Her voice soft and sincere.

Scott looked over at them, his eyes tearing up as he knew he was the boy Allison was describing. The hallway was silent, until a gasping breathe filled the empty space. Stiles eyes were wide as he awoke, Lydia being the first person he saw. He gave her smile and squeezed her hand. Lydia grinning back in relief, "Did I pass out?" Stiles chuckled to remove the awkward silence in the room. Scott slapped his shoulder in a laugh, "Welcome back buddy." He smiled, "Ready to get up?" He asked Stiles and helped him up to his feet. Lydia getting up with him and without thought wrapped her arms around him. "I told you there was another way." She chimed. "You did, didn't you?" Stiles nervously laughed. Lydia's grin growing wider to his comment. "Did you also mean all those things that you said, when I was passed out? Lydia do you like me?"

Read more at: . ?f=137&amp;t=8583


End file.
